KIDNAPPED
by Drizzle1640
Summary: Hi...A new time pass OS from my side...Totally illogical...have a look if interested...A Dareya OS...
_**A/N-**_ Hello...mujhe dekhkar aap logo ko bohot gussa aa raha hoga na?...ek toh itne din se koi bhi story update nehi kiya aur aab ek aur OS lekar aa geyi...but you know...board exam's result phir admission and more and more...so I was so busy...and also now study going in full swing...so I'm busy...sorry for that...

I was writing this OS the day before result to decrease my tension...but it got deleted & I've to write it again :(...

Too much common concept I think...so don't be angry with me if you get bore while reading...

 **~O~**

 **Somewhere-**

They room was filled with extreme darkness...nothing could be shown or heard there...but if you search clearly...you will find two people tied with a rope in a chair...they seemed to be unconscious also...

But why they were in that state?...Are they... _**KIDNAPPED**_ **?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She opened her eyes with much difficulty and felt a sharp pain in her head...she looked & found herself tied with rope in a chair...she tried to remember how she came there...suddenly she remembered that she wasn't alone...she was with **HIM**...but where is **HE** now?

She looked here and there to find out him but due to extreme darkness...she couldn't able to see anything...

" **Ahh"**...She heard a familiar painful scream...just right beside her...

" **DAYA Sirr!"**...She screamed...

It took some time for Daya to understood everything...then he uttered, **"SHREYA...hum yahan par...aise?"**

Shreya- **"Haan sir...aapko yaad hai hum Highway ke paaswale jungle mein search kar rahe the tabhi kisine humure saar par rod se mara...uske baad hi shayad hum yahan aaye..."**

Daya- **"Matlab?...Are we Kidnapped?"**

Shreya- **"Shayad...but humein chinta karneki koi jarurat nehi hai...humare paas ek chhota sa tracker hai...humure team humein yahan jald hi dhund lenge...and yahan aaspaas toh koi dikh bhi nehi rahe..."**

Daya- **"Are haan...Shreya ek kaam karo...tum aapne chair ko mere chair ke pichhe lekar aao...jisse ki hum ek dusre ki hath khol paye..."**

Shreya did as per his instruction...then after sometime...they were succeed to open each other's arms...after that...they also freed their legs...

They search the whole room but found nothing...

Daya sat on the floor and spoke- **"Koi bhi toh aaspaas nehi dikh rahe...fir bhi humein alart rehna hoga...I wish humure team members bhi jaldi yahan aa jaye...par...tabtak kya kiya jaye?"**

Shreya too sat on the floor and spoke- **"Matlab?"**

Daya- **"Arey I mean time pass toh karna hoga na?"**

Shreya- **"Mujhe toh kuchh samajh nehi aa raha sir...aap sochiye kya kiya jaye!"**

Daya thought for some time and said- **"Chalo mai tumhein ek gaana sunata hun..."**

Shreya( _In a surprised tone_ )- **"Kya?...sir...Aap gana gayenge?"**

Daya( _Proudly_ )- **"Haan...kiun...tumhe kya lagta hai mai gana nehi gaa sakti? Tumhe pata hai...college mein mai kitna famous tha Aapne voice ke liye... & abhi bhi Abhi se puchh lena mere talent ke baremein..."**( _He continued_ )

Shreya( _Cutting him_ )- **"Achha achha sir thik hai...Aap...aap gana gaiye...mai sunn rahi hun.."**

Daya( _Grinned_ )- **"Good...paar...mai gau kya?"** ( _Confused_ )

Shreya- **"Kuchh bhi gayiye na sir..** ( _Looking at Daya's face_ ) **.."Achha aap aapna favourite gaana gayiye.."**

Daya- **"Favourite gaana?...umm...haan...toh fir vo gaana gaati hun..."**

Shreya nodded her head...

Daya cleared his throat a little and then started to sing...

" **Dil mera har baar yea sunne ko bekaraar hai**

 **Kaho na pyaar hai, kaho na pyaar hai**

( _Shreya looked at Daya_ )

 **Haan tumse pyaar hai, ki tumse pyaar hai**

 **Inn pyaari** _ **Lafjon**_ **mein,** _ **ek ehsaas**_ **hai**

Shreya cut Daya- **"Sir Lafjon nehi Baaton..Ek Ehsaas nehi Anjaana Ikraar"**

Daya nodded his head in YES and after correcting he again started

 _ **Mujhse kiu puchhte ho..**_

Shreya- **"Sirr...Do premi do pagal..."**

Daya-

 **Do premi, do pagal**

 **Kya karte hai bolo?**

 **Mujhse kya puchhte ho, aapne dil ko** _ **puchho**_

Shreya- **"Sirr...puchho nehi Tatolo"**

Daya corrected & started...

 **Milte nahin hum dono, phir bolo kya hota?**

 **Sach bolun phir aapna** _ **khawais**_ **na pura hota**

 **Shreya** ( _Irritated_ )- **"Sir aap gaate bohot aachhe hai I mean voice sweet haim paar lyrics galat bol rahe hai continuously...gane ka mood kharab ho jata hai sir isse...Khawais nehi Khwab hoga...**

Daya apologised- **"Sorry Shreya bohot din nehi suna toh bhul gaya..."**

Shreya calm down a bit- **"It's OK sir."**

Daya- **"Chalo isse yehi khatam kar dete hai..."**

Daya-

 **Kaho na pyaar hai kaho na pyaar hai.**

 **Kaha na pyaar hai, kaha na pyaar hai..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daya completed his singing and looked at Shreya...he hold her and and said in a deep voice- **"Kaho na...Pyaar hai."**

Shreya looked at him shockingly- **"Kyaaaa?"**

Daya- **"Shreya...I mean...mai kehna chahta hun ki...** ( _After a puse_ ) **.."** _ **I LOVE YOU**_ **!"** ( _In one go_ )

Shreya looked at him for some time with an astonished face & then burst out in laugh...

Daya( _Irritatingly_ )- **"Kya yaar...tum toh aapne doston se shikayat karte the na ki mai tumse aapni dil ki baat nehi bolti hun?...aur aab jab bol hi diya toh haas rahe ho?...haad hai"**

Shreya( _Tried to control her laughter_ )- **"So..sorry sir..vo aapne aise face banake** _ **I Love You**_ **bola I mean...mujhe bohot hasi aa gayi..."** ( _Innocent Face_ )

Daya- **"Ok ok...thik hai...toh...aab?"**

Shreya- **"Aab?"**

Daya- **"Tumhara jawab?"**

Shreya- **"Kiska jawab?"** ( _Innocent Look_ )

Daya- **"Abhi maine jo bola!"**

Shreya- **"Aapne kya bola?"**

Daya- **"Shreyaaaa!"**

Shreya- **"Kyaaaa?"**

Daya- **"Kuchh nehi jao!"** ( _He turned his face to other side_ )

Shreya- **"Achha achha thik hai...par aapko toh jawab pata hai na?"**

Daya- **"Phir bhi...mujhe sunna hai** ( _Stubborn_ ) **...waise bhi...tumhe bhi toh mere dil ki baat pata tha na...phir bhi tum kiu sunna chahte the?** ( _Raising eyebrows_ )

Shreya- **"Vo toh baas...yuhi**

Daya- **"Same here..."** ( _Crossing arms near chest_ )

Shreya- **"Achha achha thik hai...** ( _Kissing Daya's cheek_ ) **.."** _ **I Love You Too**_ **!"**

Daya shockingly placed his hand on his cheek- **"Yea kya?"**

Shreya- **"Kiun? Pasand nehi aaya?"**

Daya- **"Nehi.."**

Shreya- **"Nehi?"** ( _Sad_ )

Daya- **"Arey nehi...mujhe toh bohot jyada pasand aya"** ( _He smiled big_ )

Shreya also smiled big- **"Sachhi?"**

Daya- **"Haan"** ( _He hugged Shreya tightly_ )

Shreya- **"Arey sir chhodiye...koi dekh lega..."** ( _Trying to remove herself from his grip_ )

Daya- **"Jab koi hai hi nehi toh dekhega koun?...aga koi aa jaye toh dekha jayega...kiun?"**

Shreya blushed & hugged him back hiding her face on his chest...

 **THE END**

 **~O~**

 **So...how's it?...I made it totally silly na?... :(**

 **Lemme know if you like it or not...**

 **I'll try to update my stories soon...**

 **Till then, take care & Miss me...**

 **Plz ignore mistakes...**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


End file.
